


Entertaining Idea

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Snape celebrate the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertaining Idea

**Title:** Entertaining Idea  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Harry and Snape celebrate the holidays.  
 **Word Count:** 123  
 **Genre:** Erotica, fluff  
 **Warnings:** See genre.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt01: Scrooge  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Entertaining Idea

~

“So, how would you like to celebrate this year?” Harry asked.

“I hadn’t planned to celebrate at all,” Severus muttered.

Harry smiled. “Molly invited us for Christmas dinner.”

Severus snorted. “Where we shall have to watch your ex-wife alternately pout and cry? No thank you.”

“Good point.” Harry sighed. “We could go away.”

“I’ll entertain the idea; just promise there shall be no Weasleys present.”

“I can manage that.”

Which was how they found themselves in a hot tub surrounded by Scandinavian mountains a week later.

“I’d anticipated a tropical holiday,” Severus murmured as Harry lowered himself onto his cock.

Harry laughed breathily. “Next year, maybe,” he whispered before beginning to move. “Happy Christmas.”

“Bah humbug, Potter.”

~


End file.
